Together Through Time
by Starborne Chyck
Summary: Liz and Max--when will they realize their meant to be together?


Liz shivered violently standing outside the crashdown cafe. Her thoughts returned to, what else, Max. Ever since he kissed her she had been able to think of nothing but him. Ever since he insisted they could only be friends, whenever she thought of him she got a deep stabbing pain in her heart. She longed to feel him again, have his body pressed against hers, his lips on hers.   
Max felt like he would explode if he just did nothing any longer. He had been sitting in his jeep off in the shadows watching Liz shiver, her mind obviously somewhere else. Suddenly decisive he got out and slid through the shadows to Liz's side. Liz looked up to see a tall dark figure slide out of the darkness next to her.   
"Max..." she breathed   
"shhh..." he told her placing his finger on her lips. "Lets go." He said grabbing her hand and leading her back to his jeep.   
"Where?"   
"It doesn't matter." He looked into her eyes, "Liz, I love you, I need you."  
"I love you, Max " He pulled her into his jeep then climbed in beside her. Their bodies pressed together heat flowing through them. Max's lips touched Liz's and they kissed passionately. He ran his fingers through her hair and she wrapped her arms around him. Max noted splashes of pleasure drifting through her aura. Then they were connected.   
*FLASH* Max and Isabelle as children walking down the road naked  
*FLASH* Liz's sister's funeral  
*FLASH* Max watching Liz's every move   
*FLASH* Their first kiss  
Max reluctantly pushed Liz away.  
"No," He said, "I love you, I can't let you get hurt, we can't do this"  
'How could something that feels so good be wrong?' Liz wondered but did not say so. She looked at the floor, then turned and left the jeep.  
"I'm sorry" Max whispered. He felt horribly, he didn't have to look at her aura to know he'd hurt her worse then before, first leading her on then pushing her away. Liz reentered the cafe.  
"Liz? Where were you? I thought you were only going to take, like, a five minute break, you were gone for like a half hour!! Are you okay? You look a little flushed...here sniff this" Maria babbled as she watched Liz come in. It was true she did look flushed...and as if her heart had just been ripped out, slashed into tiny pieces and then thrown back in. Maria handed her a vial of cedar oil, which Liz sniffed half heartedly.  
"What happened Liz?" Maria asked again, though from the look in her eye she already knew the answer, she had been thinking about Max again.  
"Max was here" She choked out  
"Here? Now? Why?" Maria asked putting her arm around Liz's shoulder. The she looked in her eyes, "Ohhh..." she said  
Max laid in his bed beating himself up mentally. 'How could've I done that too Liz? What was I thinking?' He glanced at the clock, only 11:00pm. 'Darn I won't need my two hours for a while...hmmm...I wonder if Liz is sleeping...no I can't do that, well maybe I'll just see what she's dreaming' He let his breathing become slow and steady until the dream plane cam into view. He whistled foe Liz's dream orb, which came eagerly to him. With a little urging it grew into life size. Then before he realized what he was doing he stepped inside. 'Darn! What am I doing?' He turned to step out, but just before he did, he heard his name being called. He turned to see Liz looking somewhat vulnerable, looking not at him, but at...another one of him.  
"Max? Can you hear me? Max?'" Dream Liz asked Suddenly the other Max pulled out a knife and began stabbing her over and over again. With a start Max jerked out of the Dream Plane. He sat up sweat dripping off his face. 'What the Heck is going on?' he wondered then yelled at himself again, he had left Liz in the middle of a nightmare! Once again he entered the dream plane and called Liz's orb to him. Without hesitating he entered. Liz was standing alone in a barran field. She looked terrible. Quickly he switched the surroundings so she was at the Crashdown Cafe-minus the people. Then he went over to herand ran his fingers through her hair. She didn't say any thing but put her hand on his cheek. He kissed he deeply then jerked away. 'Now what am I doing?!' He thought as he left the dream plane again.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
